zutto, soba ni itte
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kalau pun aku harus menikah, aku ingin menikah dengan Izuku saja."/"M-mana mungkin, sesama laki-laki tidak bisa menikah." Izuku tertawa kecut./ childhood/friendship [tododeku] for event #OFATODODEKU


**zutto, soba ni itte**

 **shouto/izuku**

* * *

Salju bulan Desember melumer dalam kepalan tangan Midoriya Izuku. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun tersebut berusaha menahan isak tangis ketika mendapati taman bermain kosong dan lengang. Seingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih bersama anak-anak yang lain, bermain petak umpet di bawah rintik salju yang jatuh perlahan. Izuku baru sadar bahwa ia dijahili. Saat ia mendapat giliran berjaga, menghitung angka satu hingga sepuluh dengan suara lantang, teman-temannya tidak bersembunyi melainkan langsung pergi meninggalkan bocah malang yang terus menghitung. Hanya ada satu nama yang melintas dalam kepalanya, siapa lagi jika bukan Bakugou Katsuki—yang akrab dipanggil Kacchan. Kacchan pasti mempengaruhi yang lain untuk meninggalkannya. Bocah bersurai _ash-blonde_ tersebut memang sangat jahil dan keterlaluan. Namun, meski berkali-kali disakiti dan diperlakukan semena-mena, Izuku tetap kembali pada si bocah pemarah. Mengekor di belakang, mengamati dan mengagumi diam-diam betapa Kacchan sangat keren saat menumbangkan dua anak laki-laki yang lebih tua.

Izuku berniat menunggu di bawah perosotan, siapa tau Kacchan dan yang lain kembali. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, butiran salju mulai turun cukup lebat. Angin musim dingin bertiup cukup kencang, membuat Izuku menggigil. Sensasi dingin dan beku menembus sarung tangan, merayap di bawah kulit. Bocah berambut hijau itu panik dengan sepasang mata melebar. Bagaimana jika ia terjebak di bawah perosotan hingga malam menjelang? Tak ada yang tahu kapan badai salju akan menyerang sewaktu-waktu. Izuku benci dengan dirinya yang begitu mudah menangis. Seperti sekarang. Ia teringat ibunya di rumah. Beliau pasti khawatir.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara asing beradu dengan desau angin. Izuku mengucek matanya yang basah. Cairan bening menggenang di kedua sudut mata. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut aneh—Izuku berpikir bahwa rambut anak tersebut begitu unik karena terdiri dari dua warna;merah dan putih. Bocah asing itu ikut bergabung di sebelah Izuku yang duduk meringkuk seperti bayi trenggiling.

"Kau tersesat? Kenapa sendirian di tengah badai seperti ini?" Anak itu bertanya dengan nada datar. Izuku menelan isakan terakhirnya. Ia malu karena tertangkap basah sedang menangis.

"Teman-temanku meninggalkanku saat kami bermain petak umpet. Mereka menghilang begitu saja ketika giliranku berjaga. Aku berniat menunggu mereka kembali, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja."

Bocah pemilik surai dwi warna mengerjap."Tak berperasaan."

"Kau anak baru di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Namaku Midoriya Izuku."

"Todoroki Shouto. Aku baru pindah seminggu yang lalu. Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah. Aku ingin bermain tapi Ayah melarangku, jadi aku pergi diam-diam."

Izuku melotot."A-apa? Jadi kau keluar tanpa ijin? Ayahmu pasti sangat khawatir."

Shouto membuang muka."Biar saja. Dia selalu melarangku bermain. Kerjaanku hanya belajar dan berlatih. Aku lelah dan muak. Makanya aku kabur."

"B-bagaimana kalau Ayahmu menelepon polisi? Ibumu? Apa kau tak ijin pada ibumu?"

Ekspresi bocah tersebut berubah kaku. Izuku yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Shouto langsung merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Kita bicara hal lain saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cara kita melawan badai ini? Apa kau punya semacam _quirk_ untuk menghangatkan tubuh?" Shouto memandang Izuku.

Izuku menunduk murung, menggeleng."Maaf, aku tak punya _quirk_."

"Tidak punya _quirk_? Apa maksudmu?"

Izuku berkata lesu."Maksudku, aku tak punya bakat apa pun. Sepertinya kelainan genetik. Bakat seseorang muncul ketika menginjak usia empat tahun, namun sampai sekarang aku tak memilikinya. Kata dokter, aku akan hidup tanpa quirk selamanya."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Sebenarnya aku punya _quirk_ api, tapi masih belum sempurna. Aku punya dua _quirk_ sekaligus."

Bola mata Izuku berbinar. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O kagum."Keren sekali! Selain api, apa lagi? Tanah? Air? Udara?"

"Es." Shouto menghela napas panjang. Asap putih mengambang di udara."Aku mewarisi dua _quirk_ sekaligus dari orang tuaku. Ayahku pemilik _quirk_ api, sedangkan ibuku es. Aku bisa membekukan benda apa pun. Bahkan termasuk manusia."

"K-keren sekali!" Tanpa sadar Izuku bertepuk tangan.

Wajah Shouto menghangat mendengar reaksi Izuku."Sungguh?"

"Ya! Kebanyakan orang hanya memiliki satu _quirk_ saja, tapi kau mempunyai dua. Kau selangkah lebih unggul dari yang lain. Ah, pasti Kacchan tertarik jika aku memberitahunya."

"Siapa Kacchan?"

"Eh—dia temanku."

"Salah satu dari yang meninggalkanmu?" selidik Shouto.

Izuku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya."Y-yah, begitulah."

Shouto memandang ke arah langit yang mulai terang. Angin tak bertiup sekencang tadi. Salju yang turun mulai menipis. Badai sudah reda.

"Apa besok kau ke mari lagi?" Izuku bangkit dari duduknya. Salju tipis yang terdorong angin membentuk gumpalan di jaket tebal yang ia pakai.

"Belum pasti. Aku harus mencari kesempatan saat Ayahku lengah. Besok kau ke sini?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Shouto merapikan sarung tangannya yang terkena salju."Jangan menungguku. Aku belum pasti datang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kukenalkan pada Kacchan. Meski dia agak—uh sedikit nakal."

"Aku tak keberatan jika berteman dengan Izuku saja. Aku tak terlalu pandai bergaul."

Izuku tertawa."Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman, ya?"

Bocah berambut hijau mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil, mengajak lawan bicara berjabat tangan. Shouto menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Yoroshiku_."

.

.

Izuku duduk di sebuah ayunan taman bermain dengan raut wajah lesu. Langit berwarna kemerahan, matahari nyaris terbenam seluruhnya, namun Shouto tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mungkin Shouto sedang berlatih bersama ayahnya, atau mungkin sang ayah mengawasinya setiap detik memastikan gerak gerik anaknya supaya tidak kabur. Kalau dipikir-pikir, agak menyeramkan juga memiliki ayah galak dan keras seperti ayah Shouto. Izuku tak pernah mengenal ayahnya sendiri. Ia hanya sekedar tahu lewat album photo milik ibu yang tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak. Kata ibu, ayahnya memiliki sifat lembut namun tegas. Hanya itu yang beliau katakan. Izuku tak berani menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya.

Bayangan tubuh seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun perlahan lenyap. Izuku memutuskan pulang ketika beberapa titik bintang mulai terlihat menghiasi langit malam.

Shouto tidak datang.

.

Di hari ketujuh, ketika salju mulai menipis dan sinar matahari bersinar lebih terang, Shouto muncul dengan sebuah luka lebam di pipi kanan. Bocah itu tak mengatakan apa-apa sementara Izuku panik luar biasa.

"Ayah memukulku saat aku kabur lewat pagar. Bukan luka yang serius, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa nyerinya dengan _quirk_ es milikku. Apa kau menungguku, Izuku?" Shouto bertanya pelan, dari telapak tangannya muncul bongkahan es berukuran kecil. Shouto menempelkan es tersebut pada pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

"K-kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dengan es saja tidak cukup. Di rumahku ada salep, kalau kau tak keberatan.."

"Kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Jika Shouto- _kun_ mau saja."

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan jalannya."

Sepasang bola mata Izuku bersinar—yang bagi Shouto bahkan terlihat lebih menyilaukan dari matahari. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Shouto tak banyak bicara, ia mendengarkan dengan khidmat Izuku berceloteh tentang kehebatan All Might, bagaimana All Might mengalahkan para penjahat, bagaimana All Might selalu siap menyelamatkan orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Kau sangat mengidolakan All Might ya, Izuku?" Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah toko es krim yang menjual berbagai jenis rasa dan bentuk yang lucu.

"Tentu saja! Semua anak di sini sangat menyukai All Might. Bahkan Kacchan yang nakal saja mengidolakannya."

"Begitu. Aku juga menyukainya. Dia pahlawan yang hebat."

Senyum Izuku semakin cerah. Kedua bocah itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan sederhana bercat hijau muda. Shouto memandang rumah Izuku yang tampak begitu mungil jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya. Sosok wanita muda dengan warna rambut senada seperti Izuku muncul dengan senyum lebar. Ah, beliau pasti nyonya Midoriya. Shouto mengangguk kecil serta mengucapkan salam.

"Ini pertama kalinya teman Izuku berkunjung. H-hei, ada apa dengan lebam di wajahmu, Shouto- _kun_?"

Shouto memandang ke arah lain. Izuku yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung berkata,"D-dia baru saja—"

Shouto memotong ucapan Izuku dengan kalimat singkat dan datar."Aku jatuh dari pohon."

Izuku terdiam. Ibunya memasang raut wajah khawatir."Ayo masuk. Luka seperti itu harus segera diobati supaya tidak infeksi. Izuku! Sudah kubilang kalau main jangan berlebihan."

"E-eh?A-aku tidak—maafkan aku." Izuku menunduk.

Shouto menyela."Luka ini bukan kesalahan Izuku. Aku saja yang tidak hati-hati."

"Sudahlah, ayo lekas masuk. Biar Izuku mengobati lukamu."

Shouto duduk di atas sofa dengan sepasang kaki menjuntai. Izuku datang membawa perlengkapan kotak P3K. Bocah hijau tersebut duduk di sebelah Shouto, tangan kecilnya memegang gumpalan kapas putih. Tangan itu bergerak perlahan menelusuri bekas darah yang setengah mengering. Shouto terpaku pada posisinya.

"M-maaf! Apa sakit?" Izuku panik saat Shouto tak bereaksi apapun.

"Sedikit nyeri. Lanjutkan." Izuku mengangguk.

Shouto mengamati bagaimana cara Izuku mengoles salep pada luka di pipi kanannya. Bagaimana ujung jari telunjuk Izuku yang mungil bersentuhan dengan kulit miliknya. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, Shouto nyaris tak berkedip ketika sepasang iris berwarna gelap milik Izuku memantulkan bayangan seorang anak laki-laki bermahkota merah dan putih dengan luka lebam. Bayangan dirinya. Ekspresinya tampak begitu menyedihkan.

" —Shouto- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau.. menangis." Izuku membereskan kotak P3K dengan terburu-buru.

Shouto menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan ujung kaus. Sial, kenapa malah di saat seperti ini? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa baik-baik saja. Atau, sesungguhnya ia hanya berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada isakan, karena Shouto sekuat tenaga menahannya. Mana mungkin ia menangis di depan Izuku? Bukankah itu sangat memalukan? Shouto bertekad menjadi anak laki-laki tahan banting dan tidak cengeng.

"Tidak apa-apa menangis. Sekarang kita impas, ya. Waktu badai salju beberapa waktu lalu aku juga menangis di depan Shouto- _kun_."

Bibir Shouto mengerucut. Ia tak menanggapi perkataan Izuku, meski dalam hati setuju.

"Mau menginap?" Sebuah ide mendadak muncul di kepala hijau. Bayangkan, pasti mengasyikkan jika seorang teman bermalam di rumahnya. Mereka bisa mengobrol dan bermain hingga larut malam. Membaca komik atau bermain game misalnya. Dalam hati Izuku merasa kegirangan, namun ia tak terlalu berharap.

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku harus pulang. Ayah pasti mencariku." Shouto beranjak dari posisinya, ia bisa menangkap sepasang iris yang meredup kecewa.

"Kapan-kapan aku menginap. Aku janji. Jangan memasang wajah merengut seperti itu, Izuku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, janji ya?" Shouto mengangguk.

Izuku mengantarkan Shouto hingga ke depan pintu."Kau yakin tak mau diantar?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kau masih anak-anak, kita berdua." Izuku terkekeh.

Melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kali, bayangan Shouto perlahan semakin menjauh.

.

Musim dingin mencair.

Ketika kelopak sakura berguguran, Shouto muncul dengan sebelah mata tertutup perban. Dua anak manusia duduk memeluk lutut di bawah pohon sakura. Izuku sudah sering melihat sahabatnya terluka. Lebam di wajah, memar di punggung tangan, namun luka yang satu ini baru pertama kali ia saksikan.

"Ibu menyiram wajahku dengan air panas."

"K-kenapa?"

Memandang ke arah langit yang bersih tanpa setitik noda, Shouto mmenghela napas."Ibu takut padaku. Katanya aku seperti monster."

"M-monster? Aku tak mengerti. Mungkin ibumu tidak sengaja."

"Tentu saja sengaja!" Jantung Izuku nyaris copot saat mendengar bentakan Shouto. Anak itu sebelumnya tak pernah berbicara keras, bahkan cenderung kalem dan berhati-hati.

".. ibu ada di dapur sedang menjerang air saat aku mengintip dari balik pintu. Dia seperti menelepon seseorang entah siapa. Ibu takut padaku. Makanya dia menyiramku. Ayah memukul Ibu, dia membawaku ke rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu aku tak melihat sosok Ibu di rumah. Kata Ayah, Ibu menderita kelainan jiwa."

Kini, Izuku hanya bisa memandang iris satu warna yang perlahan meredup. Betapa ia sangat mengagumi sepasang iris berbeda warna milik Shouto, begitu unik—dan menakjubkan. Telapak tangan kecil Izuku terulur menyentuh lilitan perban.

"Mau apa?" Shouto bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Aku punya mantra ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, ibuku dulu mengajariku saat aku jatuh dan terluka."

Shouto membuang muka."Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu _. There there pain go away, there there pain go away_. Sim salabim!"

Shouto terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. Izuku masih mengusap pelan sebelah matanya yang diperban sembari merapalkan mantra penghilang rasa sakit. Detik berikutnya Shouto tersenyum tipis. Ia menahan tangan Izuku, mantranya terhenti.

"Terima kasih, Izuku."

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Izuku.

"Ini namanya ciuman persahabatan. Aku sering melihat saudaraku melakukannya. Kau tak keberatan, bukan?"

Izuku mematung di tempat. Shouto, bocah irit bicara dan selalu bertampang datar tak ia sangka akan melakukan hal seperti me-mencium pipinya dengan enteng. Semburat merah samar mengumpul di satu titik, kedua belah pipi Izuku bersemu.

"Sepertinya luka ini akan membekas. Wajahku pasti terlihat menakutkan." Shouto menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Izuku menggeleng."Mana mungkin. Shouto- _kun_ akan selalu terlihat tampan kok! Jika orang-orang takut padamu, meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang selalu di sisimu, Shouto- _kun_. Eh, t-tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti saat Shouto- _kun_ menikah, ada orang lain yang akan menggantikan posisiku."

"Aku tidak mau menikah. Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti All Might." Shouto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Merebahkan punggungnya di atas rerumputan hijau berpadu merah muda oleh kelopak sakura. Izuku ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kalau pun aku harus menikah, aku ingin menikah dengan Izuku saja."

"M-mana mungkin, sesama laki-laki tidak bisa menikah." Izuku tertawa kecut.

"Bisa saja." Shouto meraih kelopak sakura yang masih utuh, kemudian menyelipkannya di telinga Izuku.

"Cantik," ujarnya singkat. Wajah Izuku sudah semerah tomat.

"Kita akan selalu terus bersama seperti ini," Shouto berbisik pelan. Suaranya terbawa hembusan angin musim semi. Meraih tangan Izuku, menggenggamnya erat.

.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **AN** : Saya selalu ingin menulis kisah childhood tododeku hehe. Because they are so precious, seneng aja sih bayangin gimana kalo shouto yang jadi osananajimi-nya izuku. Awalnya mau masukin katsuki tapi kapan-kapan aja deh ya wwww


End file.
